Beatrice's Beginning
by sparklepencil
Summary: To My Kind Editor, I have sent you a copy of a story entitled "Beatrice's Beginning" containing an extremely bad sea storm, a tedious trial, a shocking secret, a wretched waiter, a deadly disaster, a notebook full of notorious secrets, and a aggravating agent. It is your job to ensure that the tales of Beatrice live on. Yours Truly, sparklepencil
1. The Second Sea Storm

**I love Lemony Snicket, and his whole idea of the Baudelaire series, and so I have decided to do my first non-Zelda fanfic on his work. This does involve maybe some romance, but it should be more about mystery and adventure. I will try to write like Lemony does, serious with a tone of sadness and regret in his voice. It isn't like me, but I will try my best. I'll be writing as if I was Lemony Snicket myself, so it'll be a guy narrating instead. I don't own this series, or Lemony Snicket, or anything to do with this series. This is book one, but I will try and make multiple books if I can get my Zelda fanfics done.**

* * *

_For Beatrice:_

_The fire that sparked my love for you grew_  
_But a different kind of fire ended you_

As the unfortunate events of the Baudelaire orphans has been recorded through a series of 13 books, those unfortunate events were the end of the end. That isn't to say that the end of the end really meant the end of the Baudelaire misfortunes, because it really didn't. Now however, it is a new era of the beginning of the beginning, as it is the beginning of Beatrice's experiences as growing from a baby to a full fledged woman.

If you had read even one of the unfortunate books that had probably made you cry, you would see in the beginning that I would warn you to put down that book and find something cheerful to read. Although I was only trying to save you from the horrifying misfortunes that would cloud your mind and give you nightmares, this book is no different. Over the course of this book, I am deeply sorry to announce that you will experience an extremely bad sea storm, a tedious trial, a shocking secret, a wretched waiter, a deadly disaster, a notebook full of notorious secrets, and a aggravating agent.

If I were you, I would put down this book right now and find something much more cheerful to read. For example, there is a book called Sleeping Beauty,and it's about this girl who unfortunately pricks her finger on the spinning wheel and falls into a deep sleep. Well, she has a happily ever after when the prince comes to rescue her, and there is a cause for celebration. In this book however, there is no happily ever after or a cause for celebration. Day after day, week after week, month after month, and year after year, the Baudelaire orphans continue to have misfortunes, and now they have passed it down to Beatrice. So go read Sleeping Beauty and have happy dreams of rainbows and sunshine, and put down this wretched book full of woe while you still can.

If you have ever been in a situation where one would simply advise not to "rock the boat", it is because there is a conflict that must be solved. The term "rock the boat" has nothing to do with rocking, or even boats for that matter. Instead it has to do with stirring up trouble.

For example, once I had tea with two ladies who always bickered, and I didn't want to choose a side and look like a bad friend. If I had, I would've certainly been "rocking the boat", which would've lost me a valuable friend. Luckily, I went on to sip my tea and have a grand ole time discussing happy things in life. It took their minds off of the conflict and it made them feel happier.

"Rocking the boat" was certainly used literally in the case of the three Baudelaire orphans, and their newest baby orphan, Beatrice Snicket. Beatrice was of course, not the actual baby of Violet, because Violet was entirely too young to have a baby, but the three youngsters had the responsibility of taking care of her after her mother died. Kit Snicket was an amazing sister of intelligence and beauty, but she alas did not survive the pain of both childbirth and being in pain from the sea storm that had carried her to the Baudelaire orphans.

Of course in this case, "rocking the boat" doesn't figuratively mean to rock the boat, it literally meant it in this situation. Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice were all in the same boat, sitting and pondering about what misfortunes lie ahead as they headed towards their unknown they sailed on the seas, the clouds that loomed over them were gray, signaling that a storm was going to come. The boat that they managed to build on the island wasn't very sturdy, and they were unsure whether they could survive the storm or not.

If you've ever been in a sea storm, it is a most unpleasant experience. Even if you survive, you still toss and turn at night having nightmares about terrifying sea monsters, and the roaring sound of the waves as they crash down onto your boat, ripping out every last board until you have no boat and you are stranded in the island. Long before the Baudelaire orphans were born, I once knew a captain of a boat that experienced such a terrible storm, and he still has nightmares about it today. However, it is an even more unpleasant experience to experience a sea storm twice, which was exactly what the four youngsters were faced with. It started to pour, and then thunder and lightning came. Soon, the waves started to stir crazily, and it caused the boat to rock very harshly.

As Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice held on for dear life to each other, they cried as they got jostled around during the storm. I will save you the miserable pain of reading just how frightening and painful the storm was to them, as Violet, Klaus, and Sunny experienced it for a second time. This was Beatrice's first time, however I am sad to report that it wouldn't be her last. She cried and clung onto her three caretakers, as they hoped for survival.

The sound of a seagull can sound very refreshing, especially if you are on the beach taking a vacation. I once remember when I was very young, building a sand castle in the sand and trying to create a moat around it. My sand castle didn't last forever, because the waves of the ocean took it by surprise, destorying it as it was carried out to sea. However, to the young travelers, the sound of a seagull meant that they were no longer on the stormy seas, but on the golden shores of land. Violet slowly opened her eyes to welcome in the sunlight, and she spotted a seagull who was flying overhead, signaling to them that they had landed. She looked over at her sleeping siblings, who were all huddled up against her with their eyes closed. Young Beatrice was secure in Klaus's arms, while Sunny happened to be in Violet's arms.

Violet gently shook Sunny until she opened her eyes as well, and pointed at the sand. Sunny smiled at her sister and shouted "Land ho!" It was loud enough to wake up Klaus and Beatrice, and as they realized where they were, they cheered as well.

They pulled the boat up to the shore so it wouldn't get washed away and decided to explore the beach. Violet gasped and instantly recognized it at Briny Beach, the place where the Baudelaire orphans first heard of the terrible fire that killed their parents and destroyed their mansion. She saw a figure in the distance and couldn't help but think about Mr. Poe. He was responsible for the orphans welfare, but as he placed them in different homes, Count Olaf would always find them. Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling him anything that happened since they had seen him last. In fact, the three orphans were feeling a sense of "deja vu", a French term that means experiencing something twice in a row, or having a sense that you have experienced something before. Mr. Poe had last seen them as they exited Briny Beach, jumped into the taxi which just so happened to be driven by Kit Snicket herself, and whisked away to the Hotel Denouement.

Count Olaf was an extremely evil man who had caused so many misfortunes to come into the Baudelaire's lives. He only seeked for the enormous Baudelaire fortune, which Violet would receive when she turned 18. Though he had died on the same island that young Beatrice was born, his legacy still seemed to be with the Baudelaire orphans as they stared into the distance at the figure that approached closer to them.

"Mr. Poe? Is that you?" Violet asked as the figure approached closer. Sure enough, there he was, coughing into his handkerchief and staring at the children with an angry glint in his eye.

"HACKPTH! HACKPTH!" Mr. Poe coughed again loudly, and looked at the children once more. "I have no idea where you little scoundrels have been, but you're coming with me this instant! Last time you ran away from me, but it won't be that case again. I have heard many terrible and notorious things about you three, and I won't stand to have criminals on the loose that I happen to know! I can't~"

"Mr. Poe, I'm sure that you're very angry at us, but we can explain~" Violet was cut sharp by Mr. Poe's rising voice.

'Now Violet, it is extremely rude to interrupt someone when they are talking! I know your parents raised you better then that! Anyway, you will have a chance to explain yourselves, right after I take you to the courthouse and put you on trail!" Mr. Poe exclaimed.

The orphans all gasped and looked at each other nervously. Beatrice, who had already learned to speak a couple of words, angrily looked at Mr. Poe. "Meeka!" she angrily exclaimed. By "Meeka!" she probably meant something along the lines of "I can't believe you're accusing my guardians of such a ridiculous thing!"

Mr. Poe looked at the youngster and raised his eyebrow. 'I have no idea what meeka means, but by the looks of you, I can tell that you're not happy. Who is this, orphans? One of your hostages?"

Violet gasped and glared at Mr. Poe as well. "No, this is Beatrice, child of Kit Snicket, a good friend of ours! She is an orphan now, so we have taken the responsibility of raising her as our own child. Now answer me this Mr. Poe, do you really think that raising a child is something that a notorious criminal would do?" she asked, quick to defend her siblings.

"No, but that still doesn't prove a thing. I've waited long enough for you to return, and now that you are here, I'm going to take you right now to prove if you are guilty or innocent." Mr. Poe stated. "Now, you can either come with me peacefully or forcefully. The choice is yours."

Sighing, Violet picked up Beatrice and motioned for Klaus and Sunny to follow. There was no use arguing with Mr. Poe, he wasn't going to listen to reason. The only choice that the youngsters had was to go with him and await their destiny.

* * *

**Well, that is all for now. It's the biggest first chapter I've ever written. I can't wait to write more, this series is one of my favorites! So tell me what you think, and Chapter 2 will probably be up soon. I made a lot of references in here to the book, see if you can find them :)**


	2. The Triplet's Tale

**Hey again! This is the first chapter of many that I plan to write during vacation. I brought along with me one of Lemony Snicket's books, the Miserable Mill to be exact, to have an example of how he writes. I've already read the whole series over and over again, but it always helps to have an example just for writing purposes. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2! Oh and I know that Lemony Snicket doesn't usually name his chapters but I've always written chapters that are named, so in a way it is a little bit different than the way he writes. It's a good thing though, because all writers have a different voice in writing. His normal way is using alliterative titles for all of his books, but I decided to add a bit more by using alliterative titles for the book and the chapters.**

* * *

Everyone experiences misfortunes in their lives at one point or another. It may the misfortune of losing a loved one such as a relative, friend, pet, or significant other. Or it maybe it's the misfortune of losing a home, car, and/or money. However in very rare cases, all of these misfortunes could happen to someone in the same time frame.

The Baudelaire orphans surely did have their fair share in misfortunes. It all started with the fire that destroyed their lovely mansion and killed their parents, and it hasn't ever ended since. Each misfortune that happens to cross the youngsters lives only lead to more trouble that the three got into. Now, it was Beatrice's turn to experience the misfortunes that would soon befall on her, even though she was only a little infant.

Right at this moment however, the three orphans and Beatrice were sitting in Mr. Poe's car, all crammed in the back seat. Violet and Klaus sat next to the opposite windows while Sunny and Beatrice sat on their laps. Mr. Poe was the driver, and he made sure to look back quite a few times to make sure that the youngsters weren't doing anything criminal-like. We all of course know that the orphans had done some quite treacherous crime in their past, but they had done it all unintentionally.

Mr. Poe however didn't think that way at all. He seemed to believe every word of the _Daily Punctilio_, even though the newspaper had made numerous mistakes, and reported things that weren't true. Of course he knew that the youngsters were not really named Veronica, Klyde, and Susie, or that Count Olaf was really not named Count Omar, but despise all of the mistakes, he still believed it all. After all, who wouldn't when your sister happens to be the editor-in-chief of the _Daily Punctilio_?

Violet, who was now a smart beautiful sixteen year old, stared out the window as she watched the resident houses fly by. Mr. Poe was going quite fast for someone who was usually responsible, but nobody seemed to mind. Klaus on the other hand was thinking of how dangerous it could be if Mr. Poe were to go any faster. He peeked over Mr. Poe's shoulder, as he was sitting right behind him, and saw just how fast he was going.

"Mr. Poe!" Klaus exclaimed, finally breaking the long dreaded silence that had been going on since they all entered the vehicle. Hearing his voice, Mr. Poe jumped a little, not expecting to hear anyone talk. "It's dangerous to go 85 miles an hour down a neighborhood road like this! Why are you going so fast?" Klaus questioned.

Mr. Poe turned around to speak to Klaus. "I have no idea Klaus, this road just gives me the creeps. I mean, just look at the state of all of these homes!" he exclaimed, forgetting for a couple of minutes that he was furious with the orphans.

Everyone except Violet gasped as they looked around at the scenery. A lot of the homes did indeed look very dilapidated, and even the trees could've been at a better state. They were so caught up in looking out the window that only Violet saw the catastrophe that was sure to come if Mr. Poe didn't slow down and move out of the way very quickly.

"MR. POE!" Violet screamed as loud as she could. Everyone stared at her, surprised that she had that much volume in her voice. "LOOK OUT MR. POE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET HIT!" Violet screamed again. Mr. Poe turned his attention back to the road and realized that indeed, Violet was very right. For at that very moment, a crazy driver was swerving his car back and forth between the lanes, and Mr. Poe was just about to hit him in a head on collision.

Mr. Poe acted as fast as he had noticed the problem. He slammed on his brake and gently turned the wheel to the side. He knew not to jerk the wheel, because that would only cause him to lose control, and it would also cause the car to spin uncontrollably until it hit something. He barely managed to slide onto the grass as the drunk driver passed him, only missing him by an inch. He sighed, sat back in the seat, and turned around to talk with the terrified children in the back seat.

"I apologize for going so fast, but I was also afraid that we were going to be late for the trail. We shall never speak of this to anyone, is that understood, orphans?" Mr. Poe asked.

"No! No no no no no! We refuse to go to trail Mr. Poe, we have done nothing wrong! Every crime we've committed was only committed to protect ourselves and there's nothing wrong with that! I do admit that some crimes have left us unspeakably guilty, but I will not stand for injustice! You nearly killed us all, and yet you just expect to exculpate the unforeseen transgression that you have just committed? I say that that is totally inequitable, because you yourself are a hypocrite! You can't expect to execute your wrongdoing and be forgiven immediately, but send us to trail for committing crimes that were just as accidental as yours! I refuse to listen to you any longer, and so my siblings and I, along with Beatrice, bid you farewell." Violet concluded as she huffed and picked Beatrice up. Signaling to Klaus and Sunny, they began to walk in the opposite direction, never once looking back at Mr. Poe's exasperated and shocked face.

Now before you begin whipping out your dictionary to look up all of these confusing words that Violet had just exclaimed as she talked, I will save you the trouble of that by telling you myself what they mean. Say you were Violet in the _Miserable Mill _and you replaced the big words with _hmms. _For example, you could say "You nearly killed us all and yet you just expect us to _hmm _the _hmm hmm _that you have just committed?" You could make an inference that the word "transgression" could have to do with crime, and that's exactly what it means. Then you could think of the other word, the one before it, "unforeseen". It means almost exactly as it sounds, not seen, or accidental. Indeed, I fear that you will be seeing the word "unforeseen" many many times as the misfortunes of Beatrice continue to happen.

Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice looked at Violet in surprise as they walked away from Mr. Poe. Usually it was Klaus with the knowledge of large words, but not that time. Violet did improve her vocabulary over the course of the year that they spent on the island, and it came in handy in this situation.

They walked on, not having any idea where they were going but they obviously weren't going back. Their only true nemesis, Count Olaf, died on the same island that Beatrice was born on, and his evil henchman were nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean that they were safe. The entire world heard of their crimes through the newspaper that lied, but everyone of course believed it. If they were recognized, they would get arrested by the police immediately and probably sentenced to the death penalty.

Violet sighed as she thought about the uncertain futures of the four orphans. They had just escaped from the terrible treachery of Count Olaf, yet they weren't safe from the world either. Everyone either wanted them dead, or wanted them to be put to justice, which was exactly the same thing. Though they didn't deserve it, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny all felt like they did.

However, if they turned themselves in, they wouldn't be able to take care of Beatrice, and they would be breaking the vow they personally made to the late Kit Snicket. The Baudelaires may have done some treacherous things, but they weren't about to break a dying mother's last wish.

"Well, that was a very frantic day if I do say so myself." Klaus spoke up, which broke the silence between them. Violet smiled at him and said "Indeed, I've been feeling very fatigued daily." Even Sunny smiled and spoke as well. As a four year old, she finally spoke in fluid English. "I miss the days before we even found out about V.F.D, and Count Olaf, and all of the treachery that we had to face." she sighed. Both of her siblings agreed,and so did Beatrice as well.

Suddenly, Violet heard someone calling her name desperately from behind. She turned around to find a distant figure heading her voice sounded extremely familiar, but she tried not to get her hopes up. As she squinted a bit further, she realized that she was right. It was him. She smiled for the first time in forever, and it was a beautiful sight to see. Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice looked at her and gasped when they saw her extremely happy emotion. Violet had tears in her eyes and she ran to the figure that was quite far away, smiling a radiant smile.

The figure noticed that she had turned around and that she was running straight towards it, and they were just as happy to see her. They ran at her with the same large smile on their face, finally feeling happy for the first time in a long time. As they met at the middle, they both gave each other a long tight hug that was the most emotional thing that anyone had seen all day. Violet could feel tears pouring from her eyes, and the figure felt the same way. As they let go, the figure reached out their hand and tucked a piece of Violet's hair behind her ears.

"Violet." the figure gasped in pure happiness. "Violet, I missed you. I missed you so much." the figure choked out. Violet kept that same smile on her face as she gave them another hug. "Oh, Quigley. You have no idea how much we worried about you and your brother and sister. I'm just glad you're alive."

Indeed, the mysterious figure was Quigley Quagmire himself. He had grown since the last time they had saw him, but other than that, he looked the same.

"Baudelaires! It is so good to see you all again!" Quigley said, turning his attention to Klaus and Sunny. They weren't quite as excited to see him as Violet was, but they still were happy to see him. "Hey, where's Duncan and Isadora?" Sunny asked, referring to the other two siblings of Quigley. Together, all three of them were triplets and like the Baudelaire orphans, they had an enormous fortune that Count Olaf was once after as well. Their fortune was not in the form of regular dollar bills though, their fortune was from the infamous Quagmire sapphires.

"Did I just hear Sunny speak a full sentence?" a new voice asked, getting out of the car that nearly hit Mr. Poe and cause many deaths. Indeed, it was Isadora Quagmire, still looking as fresh as ever. She stepped out of the car doorway to let her brother Duncan get out as well. Together, the other two siblings walked to the Baudelaire's as well.

"We apologize for the reckless driver, but we recognized Mr, Poe's car and you three in it so we asked him to try and get Mr. Poe to stop so we could finally have a chance to talk to you three." Duncan said, gesturing to the driver of the car who was watching the children great interest. "Of course I bet you know the driver, after all he did make your life better when you lived at the Village of Foul Devotees." Duncan hinted, helping the driver out of his seat and turning him to face the children.

"Hector? Is that really you?" Violet gasped, recognizing him instantly. Hector smiled at the children and ran to them, scooping them all up in one big hug. Laughing joyfully, he let them go and wiped a couple of tears from his eyes. "I'm so happy to see that you all are doing well." he smiled.

Isadora laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled at the orphans. "We have much to tell you, but let's not stand around on the road. We could get dangerously hit by a car, controlled by a driver that could be as reckless as Hector had to be to get your , it looks like a certain someone has something to say to you guys." she said, watching Mr. Poe walk towards them.

"Violet in all my years I have never heard a child use such complex words to make a point. I can see that you all have matured very much since you were first put under my care after your parents unfortunately perished in that terrible fire, and so I have changed my mind. I still believe that you three are treacherous criminals, but I haven't given you a chance to explain and so I will. I propose that we all go back to my house and discuss this matter further. I have yet to learn about these mysterious people that seem to be your good friends." Mr. Poe said, looking at Vector and the Quagmire triplets with confusion.

"Mr. Poe, we are willing to come with you and discuss this. I'm glad that you are giving us a chance, and so I will accept it. Hector, you can follow us in the car behind with the Quagmires and we all can go to Mr. Poe's house to discuss all of this further." Violet said. Everyone headed back to the two cars and before they knew it, they arrived at Mr. Poe's house.

"My wife and children are out at the park for a couple of hours, so we have a good amount of time to talk until they get back. Anyway, make yourselves at home, don't be afraid to sit down." Mr. Poe said as everyone walked through the doorway. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny went to sit together on one of their large couches, but Quigley sat between Violet and Klaus, wanting to get closer to Violet. Isadora sat down on the other side of Klaus and smiled at him, eager to hear what sorts of things the Baudelaires had experienced while they were separated from each other. Duncan sat on another couch with Sunny and Hector on either side of him. Beatrice was on Violet's lap looking at all of the people with a confused expression on her face.

The three Quagmire triplets looked at Beatrice with interest in their eyes. "Violet, who is that little one on your lap?" Quigley asked. Violet sighed a deep long sigh as though her misfortunes would never be forgotten, but she answered Quigley's question anyway. "This is Beatrice, Kit Snicket's daughter. We have a long story to tell you guys, but we're just as interested to hear your story. Kit told us that you guys were in the Great Unknown. How did you ever escape?" Violet asked.

"That's an interesting question, Violet. Well, the Great Unknown isn't exactly what you think it is. Count Olaf said himself that he feared it, because he knew the story behind it, and now so do we. I will explain more, but first I believe this letter will come in handy." Quigley said as he took out a letter. He handed it to Violet who had a look of great interest in her eyes.

"Who's it to, Violet?" Klaus asked, just as curious as everyone else when they saw the letter. Violet read the first line and gasped. "It's addressed to Kit Snicket! I'll read it out loud so everyone can hear it."

_My Dearest Kit,_

_It has been a while since we last spoke to each other. I am sure you know of all the treacherous crimes I have committed in the past month, but that is not the case I am going to write about. Instead, I must tell you of a certain matter that has haunted my dreams since I experienced it the day after I saw you last. I'm sure you are aware that the Great Unknown exists, but you have no idea what it is, yes? I once experienced it when I was a rebellious and courageous young man, but the memory shall haunt me forever. You see, the Great Unknown is not one thing, it actually a group of things, or a civilization to be exact. This civilization is unlike any I've seen before. They aren't exactly humans, but they aren't any sort of mythical creature that lives under the water either. How they can survive underwater is a mystery within itself, but I have also seen them do perfectly fine on land too. Maybe they are weird hybrid, or maybe it was a science experiment gone wrong. Whatever the case, this tribe of things is not something you would want to mess with. They have sharp teeth, long fingernails, and they are very hostile. I have seen them at work, destroying their enemies by ripping their throats and tearing their lungs out. It is a most horrendous sight to see, and that's saying something to come from my mouth. I was very lucky that they never saw me, or that surely be the end of me as well. That is all I shall say about this touchy subject. I do hope that you will fare well in the miseries to come, and I really do wish you good fortune, though that is unlikely to happen. Maybe I will see you again, maybe I won't, but I want to get one thing clear my dear. I love you, and though you probably doubt that such an emotion could exists in my heart, I assure you over my own grave that I do. Please do take care of yourself._

_With all my love,_

_Count Olaf_

Violet opened her mouth in shock as she finished reading the letter out loud. She turned to look at Klaus, who looked absolutely mortified. All three triplets and Hector looked very calm as though they had read it before. Sunny looked very shocked as well, but it was Beatrice's emotion that caught everyone by surprise.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Beatrice started to wail, letting the tears splash down into Violet's lap. It isn't rare for a baby to cry, they do it all the time. However, it is extremely rare for a baby to remember their mother's name when they haven't even known her for one day. As Beatrice cried harder, Violet wrapped her arms around the tiny infant and sang softly to her to try and get her into a better mood. This seemed to do the trick, and in minutes, Beatrice was curled up and fast asleep in Violet's arms.

"How..?" Klaus finally spoke up, trying to choke the question "How did Count Olaf ever have feelings for Kit?" out, but all that came out was that one simple word.

"Who..?" and by who, Violent meant "Who would believe such a ridiculous tale!" Unlike her brother Klaus, Violet could find her voice, and she used it very loudly to exclaim that question.

Quigley frowned at her, something that he had never done before. "Actually Violet, I'm afraid he was telling the truth. You see, we experienced the same thing when we explored the deep ocean blue. I'll tell you the tale, and then you can tell us your story. It all begins like so:

_The triplets and Hector screamed in terror as the aircraft was attacked by the VFD eagles. To make matters worse, they had no idea if they would survive the 100 foot drop that could send them plummeting to their deaths. Luckily, Hector had a good supply of back ups in case his air mobile home collapsed. He threw three parachute bags to the triplets and grabbed one himself. They jumped out and landed safely on the ground._

_As they landed though, they noticed that the land was wet and hard under their feet. Looking down, they realized that the land was none other than a beach. On the beach, they spotted none other than Captain Widdershams, his daughter Fiona, and his son, the hook handed henchman of Count Olaf. As they approached closer, they were welcomed warmly by the captain and his shipmates, although they didn't look so happy. It turns out that their precious submarine had malfunctioned and now it was being violently torn apart brick by brick by that crazy tribe. One of them saw us and spoke to the others in a language that only the tribe understood. He then turned back to the triplets and examined them closely. Nodding his head, he pointed at them, shouted "Kala runoko juvegly!" Before they knew it, the triplets were captured again along with Hector, Fiona, the Captain, and the hook handed man._

_The triplets awoke in a small room under the sea. They panicked until they realized that they had scuba gear on, but it only made them wonder more._

_As they came outside, they were astonished to find a thriving civilization. Many buildings such as factories, shops, and warehouses were built proudly tall and beautiful. There were no cars under the sea, and so they just used swimming as the main transportation. Their diet consisted of many different seafoods and plants. It turned out that Count Olaf was wrong about then being hostile, they were actually nice people. The ruler even invited them to dine with him as they stayed in the beautiful place for a couple of days._

_Really the only reason Count Olaf was so terrified of them was because he disrupted their natural living style, demanding to be king and ruler. It made them upset which forced then to turn hostile against him. They were so mean and hurtful that it scarred Olaf for life, which served him right._

"So after that, we left to find you guys. Kit saw the guy take us underwater, and that's where she heard me call your name, Violet. Anyway, that's our story of the Great Unknown. What's yours?" Quigley asked with much interest in his voice.

Violet looked at her siblings and sighed. Turning her attention back to Quigley, she opened her mouth and began to tell of everything that had happened since the Hotel Denouement was burnt to ashes.

* * *

**So that is all I'm uploading for now! I must say, I'm very tired. I enjoyed my vacation very much but it's good to be home. Hello there again :). Expect later chapters to come soon. See you for now, and I hope you enjoyed. Review, it does good for both the writer and reader! **


End file.
